Soirée de couples
by Karinesamson
Summary: Jane et Trent doivent rencontrer leur mère à un restaurant on sait pas trop où. Mais voilà que Trent se trouve dans l'impossibillité de s'y rendre et il reste chez lui avec... Daria. Et du côté de Quinn, dispute avec le club de la mode. (comme d'ha


couples

"Soirée de couples"  


_Acte 1_

> **Scène1- Résidence des Lanes, 11:00 du matin.-**_ (On sonne à la porte)_
> 
> _(Vue de Jane descendant les escaliers, façon "zombie". Elle à l'air à moitié endormie.)_
> 
> **Jane:** _(ouvrant la porte)_ Oui. _(voyant qui c'est)_ Salut!...Mon dieu manque de sommeil ou seulement besoin d'un peu de fond de teint?
> 
> **Daria:** Arrêtes ça Jane. C'est vraiment pas drôle pour ton information.
> 
> _(Vue de Daria. Elle aussi semble fatiguée. Elle a de gros cernes en-dessous des yeux. Mais contrairement à Jane elle est peignée et habillée.[ce qui ne veux pas dire que Jane est nue... bande de petits pervers] _
> 
> **Jane:** Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?
> 
> **Daria:** C'est Quinny.
> 
> **Jane:** Ah? Alors qu'est-ce que notre petite princesse a?
> 
> **Daria:** Elle a pleuré toute la nuit _(Jane la fait entrer)_ Et elle doit toujours être en train de le faire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait avoir autant d'eau dans le corp. Et pourtant je sais par coeur mes cours de biologie. _(Jane soupir. voulant dire: "On le sait que tu as toujours des bonnes notes arrête de nous écoeurer avec ça) _Pardon, mais c'est vrai. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Sandy ou je sais plus qui, l'a ridiculisé devant son petit ami enfin, son rendez-vous, alors qu'elle s'en allait manger avec lui au restaurant "Chez-Pierre". Et s'était encore plus pire, d'après elle, parce que c'était un nouvel étudiant venant d'angleterre et tout...
> 
> **Scène2- Résidence des Morgendorffer- **_(Quinn est à table, elle pleurt. Hélène lui tapotte le dos pour la réconforter)_
> 
> **Quinn:** ... ensuite, pour être sûre de ne pas manquer son coup. Sandy lui a fait remarquer que je portais encore l'ensemble de mon premier rancart, qui était aussi celui que je porte tout les jours pour aller à l'école. Comme si elle voulait insinuer que je ne m'étais pas forcé pour lui. Elle à ajouté pleins d'autre chose pour me rabaisser. Et pour finir, elle est partie avec Douglas celui qui était sensé m'accompagner...
> 
> **Hélène:** _(fatiguée elle aussi)_ Je sais Quinn... c'est terrible _(elle finit le dernier mot en bayant)_ Mais je dois allé travaillé maintenant...
> 
> **Quinn:** ... et j'ai dû rentrer à la maison à pied...
> 
> **Hélène:** _(à Jake)_ Jake je dois y aller moi alors veille un peu sur Quinn veut-tu?
> 
> **Jake:** _(Les yeux cernés, presque endormi dans son journal. Se réveillant d'un coup)_ Quoi? _(Voit Hélène pointant Quinn)_ Non... Désolé mais non. _(Il se lève et s'arrêtte près d'Hélène)_ Je suis seulement choriste rapelle toi. _(Il continu à se diriger vers le salon)_
> 
> **Hélène:** Jake... je dis 20 dollars ça te vas?
> 
> **Jake :** Non _(On ne le voit plus)_
> 
> **Hélène: **_(hésitante)_ 50...
> 
> _(On entend la porte d'en avant se fermer)_
> 
> **Hélène**:_(à elle-même)_ hé merde..._ (à Quinn)_ Désolé Quinn... conférence _(elle tapotter sa montre, puis le dos de Quinn qui depuis le début ne s'occuppait qu'à conter son récit et n'écoutait rien d'autre)_ À ce soir! _(Elle part)_
> 
> **Quinn:** ... quand le chien à eu finit de me courir après et que je suis enfin revenue à la maison, j'ai dû passer le reste de la soirée toute SEUL dans ma chambre et... _(elle ouvre les yeux, les joues mouillées et dégoullinantes de larme et de mascara)_ Maman ?!?
> 
> **Scène 3- Chez les Lanes-** _(Les filles sont rendues dans la chambre de Jane)_
> 
> **Jane:** Wow! joli coup
> 
> **Daria:** Oui. J'aurais pas fait mieux.
> 
> **Jane:** Évidemment. Même avec ce résultat, toi tu ne serais jamais sortie avec ce p'tit anglais.
> 
> **Daria:** C'est exactement ce que je dis.Mais pendant ce temps là, je n'ai pas dormis.
> 
> **Jane:** Elle criait si fort que ça? Je veux dire avec tes murs et tout...
> 
> **Daria:** Oh Oui (pause) on change de sujet?
> 
> **Jane:** Très bien. (pause) de quoi on cause???
> 
> **Daria:** (pas de réponse)
> 
> **Jane:** Parfait. Alors on regarde la télé? (Elle ouvre la télé et [bizzarement comme à tout les fois qu'elles écoutent la télé] c'est "Triste monde tragique"
> 
> **SSW:** Noyée non pas dans son sang mais dans ses propres larmes. Elle peut remplir une piscine à elle seule. Tout de suite dans triste monde tragique.
> 
> **Jane:** Ça te rapelle quelque chose?
> 
> **Daria:** Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas noyer, elle.
> 
> **Jane:** Y'a encore à espérer..
> 
> **Daria:** Peut-être. (elle éteint la télé) Autre chose à proposer?
> 
> **Jane:** Tu veux que je te laisse mon lit... pour dormir?
> 
> **Daria:** Non.
> 
> **Jane:** Je t'assure que tu peux rester si tu veux. De toute façon moi et Trent on doit rencontrer ma mère à 1 heure dans un restaurant je sais pas trop où... tu vois (elle tapotte c'est poche) les fonds diminus ici. et elle repart demain pour l'Europe.
> 
> **Daria:** Pourquoi elle vient pas ici?
> 
> **Jane:** Aucune idée.
> 
> **Daria:** Alors je vais rester. Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas...
> 
> **Jane:** Je te l'ai dit. Pour avoir endurer Quinn pendant 2 jours. Je te comprends de ne pas vouloir rester avec elle si elle est en temps de crise.
> 
> **Daria:** Merci.
> 
> **Scène4- Morgendorffers-**_(Quinn parle au téléphone. Elle a sessé de pleurer, mais ne s'est pas encore nettoyée la figure.)_
> 
> **Quinn:** Et alors sandy a dit qu'elle était sûre que cette daria, qui est évidemment ma cousine de très très loin, était en fait ma soeur et a ajouté que...
> 
> **Tiffany:** Oui mais Quinn on pourrait presque croire que-
> 
> **Quinn:** Mais pour mes vêtements elle n'avait pas à-
> 
> **Tiffany:** Oui, mais elle disait vrai.
> 
> **Quinn:** bien sûr que non!!! Et pout mon nez?!? Elle avait pas à critiquer mon nez.
> 
> **Tiffany:** Ton nez est très bien Quinn. Mais le docteur shar n'y a pas mis sa touche
> 
> **Quinn:** Et mes jambes, ma poitrine, et mes cheveux...
> 
> **Tiffany:** Oui mais quinn-
> 
> **Quinn:** Très bien, très bien. On voit de quel côté tu es. Va rejoindre ta meilleur amie et laisse moi dépérir ici toute seule.
> 
> **Tiffany:** Très bien. _(elle raccroche)_
> 
> **Quinn: **Quoi? Mais attend!!!! _(en croisant les bras)_ grrr.... il faut que je trouve un moyen de me vanger..._(elle se lève et se regarde dans un des mirroir)_ Quoi? Mais... mon visage est tout... beurk!!! (_elle court à la salle de bain se nettoie)_
> 
> **Scène5 - Chez les Lanes-**_(Jane et Daria se parle comme d'habitude. Daria est sur le lit, Jane dessine)_
> 
> **Jane:** alors cette dame venait d'apprendre qu'elle était millionaire, grâce à son billet de loto et PAF! une crise cardiaque. et le billet a été retrouvé seulement après 2 semaine donc elle à pas eu une cent.
> 
> **Daria:** Qui ça "elle"?
> 
> **Jane:** Ma mère.
> 
> **Daria:** Ta mère?
> 
> **Jane**: Oui. celle qui est morte était une de ses tantes très très éloignée de moi et trent. Je ne crois même pas l'avoir déjà vu. Alors normalement on aurait eu droit à une par du magot.
> 
> **Daria:** Oh!... C'est impressionnant comme tu peux avoir beaucoup de gens dans ta famille. 
> 
> **Jane:** Et c'est impressionnant comme dans la tienne vous êtes unis.
> 
> **Daria:** Je te jure, à vous seul vous devez faire le quart de la population sur terre.
> 
> **Jane:** _(sarcastiquement) _Ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous avant d'arriver à Lawndale.
> 
> **Daria:** _(pour embarquer dans son jeu)_ Oui j'ai déjà été chanceuse. 
> 
> **Jane:**___(sachant plus quoi dire.Changeant de sujet)_ Tu trouves pas ça injuste?
> 
> **Daria:** Quoi?
> 
> **Jane:** Qu'on est rien eu.
> 
> **Daria:** Bien, si on considère que des milliers de personne comme cette tante très éloignée de toi et Trent dépense leur paye entière en loto espérant "un jour" gagné. Et que pour cela il doivent mangé des tranche de pain avec du beurre de pinutt toutes les fins de mois. Que certain se suicide après avoir même hipothéquer leur maison, en laissant à toute leur famille des milliers de dollars de dette et des tas de billet de loterie perdant. Je dirais que oui.
> 
> **Jane:**_(sarcastiquement)_ tu pourrais pas faire ça plus compliquer? Parce que là je comprends trop bien ce que tu veux dire.
> 
> _(on entend quelques chose sonner)_
> 
> **Jane:** Ça ça veut dire qu'il est midi. Je devrais réveiller Trent si on veut être à temps à notre rendez-vous. Tu viens Daria?
> 
> **Daria:** Non, je vais rester ici.
> 
> **Jane:** OK_(elle se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Trent. elle cogne à la porte)_ Trent! Trent?_ (Pas de réponse) _Trent espèce de paraisseux! tu peux pas faire un effort?_ (elle entre)_
> 
> _(Trent est envelloppé dans une montagne de couvertures. le visage couvert de sueur. Il grelotte étrangement. Jane s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur son front la retire en la secouant)_
> 
> **Jane:** _(à elle même)_ mon dieu _(à daria)_ DARIA!!! Viens ici!!!
> 
> **Daria:** QUOI? (elle arrive) Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (elle voit Trent) Au mon dieu, il fait de la fièvre?
> 
> **Jane: **Je crois que oui... en tout cas je crois pas qu'il se sent bien, c'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être *SOUS* les couvertes.
> 
> **Daria:** On devrait peut-être appeller un médecin.
> 
> **Jane:** Oh non, il déteste les docteur. 
> 
> **Daria:** Mais on devrait quand même faire quelque chose non?
> 
> **Jane**: et bien, moi je dois aller voir ma mère. Mais *toi* tu as bien dis que tu restais ici tout à l'heure? tu vas prendre soin de lui et moi...
> 
> **Daria:** non Jane, non. Je suis pas bonne infirmière alors je ne touche pas à ton frère.
> 
> **Jane:** Tu ne lui feras quand même pas de mal. _(plus bas)_ sûr que non c'est mon frère _(plus haut)_ Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre une compresse d'eau froide sur le front. Et à être sûre qu'il reste couché. En plus tu peux lire, écouter la télé, écrire, fouiller dans ses tirroirs...
> 
> **Daria:** humm..... et qui ira te porter. Ton chauffeur c'était pas Trent?
> 
> **Jane:** J'appellerai Jesse.
> 
> **Daria:** _(elle sait plus quoi dire)_
> 
> **Jane:** s'il-te-plait...
> 
> **Daria:** Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'accepte.
> 
> **Jane:** _(elle prend le téléphone)_Parce que tu as un grand coeur et que j'ai réussi à le touché _(elle compose)_
> 
> **Daria:** Ça me surprendrait...
> 
> **Jane:** _(dans le téléphone)_ Allo Jesse... Oui ça va, toi?... super... Oui... hum Jesse.... non... Jesse!!.. .LAISSSE MOI PARLER!!!!... Bon.Moi et Trent on devaient rencontrer notre mère. Mais trent est tombé malade. alors je me demandais si... oui c'est ça.... C'est Daria... Oui c'est ce que je me dis... Alors bye... Moi aussi.... smack _--(bec) (elle raccroche et se tourne vers daria)_ C'est fait!
> 
> **Trent:** _(une voix faible presque incompréhensible)_Mmfdariaje...non...je..mmmm
> 
> **Jane:** Il a dit "daria"!
> 
> **Daria:** non il l'a pas dit
> 
> **Jane:**Si je t'assure
> 
> **Daria:** non j'en suis sûre
> 
> **Jane:** Très bien (tout bas) Il rêve à toi.
> 
> **Daria:** Quoi?
> 
> **Jane:** rien
> 
> **Daria**: tu as dit quelque chose
> 
> **Jane: **Bien sûr que non
> 
> **daria:** Tu as dit qu'il rêvait à moi
> 
> **Jane:** Je te dis que non. n'est-ce pas Trent?_ (pas de réponse)_ c'est ce que je disais.
> 
> **Daria:** Jane...
> 
> _(On sonne à la porte)_
> 
> **Jane:** Tu as entendu? DING DONG on appelle ça un bruit. Temps tôt, je n'ai rien dit... _(Elle court jusqu'à la porte en-bas)_ BYEBYE DARIA!
> 
> **Daria:** _(plus à elle qu'à Jane)_ c'est ça bye _(Trent dit autre chose consernant Daria)_ Veux-tu te la ferm- euh... pardon... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...
> 
> _(Jane sort et ferme la porte)_

_Acte 2_

> **Scène1 -Chez les Morgendorffers-**_(Quinn et Stacy sont assises sur un divan dans le salon)_
> 
> **Stacy:** J'arrive pas à croire que Sandy t'es fait ça! Et Tiffany! elle me déçoit vraiment beaucoup.
> 
> **Quinn:**[Ouf! Une de mon côté] Oui, Merci Stacy je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. tu as toujours été tellement... tellement généreuse.
> 
> **Stacy:** Merci!
> 
> **Quinn: **On devrait peut-être trouver un moyen de... se vanger.
> 
> **Stacy:** De quoi?
> 
> **Quinn:** Ben tu sais, tout ce qu'elles ont dit ces garces.
> 
> **Stacy:** Oui mais Quinn, je veux pas être expulsée du club moi.
> 
> **Quinn:** Parce que tu crois que je veux moi. _(feignant de la tristesse)_ Je croyais que tu étais mon amie toi au-moins Mais non... je suis seule... _(mettant sa main sur son front et en se retournant comme une actrice ) _SEULE AU MONDE..._(elle glousse)_
> 
> **Stacy:** Mais non Quinn! Je suis ton amie et je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. C'est promis.
> 
> **Quinn:** _(essuyant une larme imaginaire)_ C'est vrai.
> 
> **Stacy:** Bien sûr! _(Pause)_ Tu veux aller chez Cashman maintenant?
> 
> **Scène2- Lanes-** (_Daria est toute seule dans la chambre de Jane elle regarde les oeuvres de sa meilleure amie quelques instant. Puis elle trouve une boule de pâte FIMO et la modle en forme de crâne. Quand elle se souvient pourquoi elle est là, elle l'écrase avec son poing et descend les marches.)_
> 
> _(On reste sur un plan du salon pendant que Daria s'éloigne)_
> 
> **Daria: **Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une débarbouillette? _(Pause)_ Ah voilà! _(on entend le bruit d'un robinet qui s'ouvre... et se referme...) _
> 
> _(Daria revient dans la trajectoire de la caméra. Elle remonte l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Trent et dépose la compresse sur son front(celui de Trent))_
> 
> **Daria:** Voilà mon chou. [Est-ce que j'ai dit mon chou? Mon dieu peut-être que c'est moi qui fait de la fièvre]
> 
> _(Elle sort de son sac [Et oui elle avait son sac] un livre dont on voit pas le titre et cherche une place où s'assoire. Elle décide de se mettre sur le lit à-coté de Trent et continue sa lecture à la page indiquée par un signet)_
> 
> **Scène3-Rêve de Trent-** [ce bout est nul] _Trent est dans la brume et cherche quelque chose_[un peu _comme dans "Autant en emporte le vent. Un film plate ou une fille du genre de Quinn sort avec plein de gars pour leur argent. et... En T-K)_
> 
> _(Donc il titube dans la brume, faillit tomber mais se rattrappe à un arbre mort, presque déraciné. Même si il est très faible il continu à avancé. Puis enfin il commence à voir apparaitre Daria)_
> 
> **Trent:** Daria..Daria reste là j'ai quelque chose à te dire.
> 
> _(Mais il ne la rejoint jamais il avance dans le vide. Alors il décide de le crier parce que c'est plus simple)_
> 
> **Trent:** Daria... je...je...
> 
> **Daria:** Quoi?
> 
> **Trent**: Je... t'aime
> 
> **Daria: **Tu m'aimes?
> 
> **Trent:** (pour la première fois il sourit) oui
> 
> **Daria:** (elle s'approche) Pas moi. Plus maintenant. Il est trop tard Trent.
> 
> **Trent:** Mais tu es ma muse Daria.
> 
> **Daria:** Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire ça dans un autre rêve. Mais la fin était différente.
> 
> **Trent:** Mais je suis sincer.
> 
> **Daria:** Moi aussi.
> 
> _(On a un plan sur Trent.Son coeur se brise à-travers son T-shirt. puis il glisse jusqu'en enfer, de la même façon que Daria dans "rouge tomate" où une multitude de petit diable à l'allure de Jesse et Jane rient autour de sa tête.)_
> 
> **Trent:** NON! Arrêter! Il est pas trop tard!
> 
> **Scène4- Chez cashman- **_(Quinn et Stacy se regarde dans un mirroir et se font des compliments chacuns leur tour)_
> 
> **Stacy:** Tu sais Quinn, ce modèle de jeans te va vraiment comme un gant.
> 
> **Quinn:** Mais toi et tes tresse! c'est vraiment trop joli. Si j'étais comme Sandy. Je te les couperais de jalousie.
> 
> **Sandy:** Franchement Quinn tu es la meilleure.
> 
> **Quinn:** Mais non c'est toi voyons.
> 
> _(Sandy et Tiffany apparraisse dans le miroir)_
> 
> **Sandy:** Et bien si c'est pas la soeur de Daria Morgendorffer.
> 
> **Tiffany:** Oui.
> 
> **Quinn:** Comme tu dis: si c'est pas cette Sandy Griffins. Je crois que t'appeller par ton nom serait une meilleur insulte Non?
> 
> **Stacy:** Ouais
> 
> **Sandy:** Vous feriez mieux de déserter les rangs. Votre place est dans les magasins bon-marché et les fripperies, car vous ne faites plus partie du club de la mode désormait.
> 
> **Tiffany:** Ouais
> 
> **Quinn:** Parfait. On veut quand même pas se faire associé à vous quand on marche dans la rue.
> 
> **Stacy:** Oui
> 
> **Sandy:** On s'en reparlera plus tard quand vous nous supllirez de vous ré-embarquer.
> 
> **Tiffany:** Oui

> **Quinn:** C'est ce qu'on verra
> 
> **Stacy**: Oui
> 
> **Tiffany:** Non
> 
> _(Sandy jète un regard menaçant à Tiffany. Tiffany recule d'un pas)(Puis les deux partent vers d'autres cabines d'essayages)_
> 
> **Quinn:** Pour qui elles se prennent. _(pause)_ Regarde bien ça.
> 
> _(Quinn part vers une des vendeuses et chuchotte quelques temps avec elle. Puis elle revient)_
> 
> **Stacy:** Quoi?
> 
> **Quinn:** Chut!
> 
> _(La vedeuse s'approche d'un des téléphones muraux et peu après un garde de sécurité arrivent près de Sandy et Tiffany et les emmene avec lui en leur serrant les bras)_
> 
> **Stacy:**Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait?
> 
> **Quinn:** Je lui ai dit que je les avais vu mettre quelques choses dans son sac.
> 
> **Stacy:** Wow! qu'est-ce que t'es intelligente!
> 
> **Scène5- Lanes-** _(Daria est toujours sur le lit en train de lire. Une musique calme joue)_
> 
> Daria:_ (Lis) Et ce qui est important de savoir à propos de la pensé créative c'est que l'optimiste est l'atout le plus...(à elle-même) _quel bordel...
> 
> _(Trent se réveille en hurlant. Un bout de temps stupéfaite Daria revient enfin sur terre, Trent aussi)_
> 
> **Daria:** Trent ça va?
> 
> **Trent:** Daria? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?
> 
> **Daria: **eh bien... Tu étais malade et Jane... m'a forcé... hum...à rester avec toi.
> 
> **Trent:** Forcé?
> 
> **Daria:** Peu importe. Est-ce que ça va mieux? Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien.
> 
> **Trent:** J'étais fatigué, comme toujours, et je me suis endormi. Je croyais que tout serait passé après. Et j'ai presque raison, je suis en pleine forme. Je voulais pas inquieter Jane pour un peu de fièvre. Elle se soucis trop de moi je trouve.
> 
> **Daria:** Oh... Mais tu te sens mieux?
> 
> **Trent:** Oui-Oui 
> 
> **Daria:** Tu as faim alors?
> 
> **Trent:** C'est une invitation?
> 
> **Daria:** Non, je fais seulement lire dans tes pensés.
> 
> **Trent:** [J'espère que c'est pas vrai, avec le rêve que je viens de faire] C'est vrai, je suis affamé.
> 
> **Daria:** Il doit bien avoir quelque chose pour faire des crèpes dans la cuisine.
> 
> **Trent:** Je crois que oui. tu sais cuisiner?
> 
> **Daria:** Évidemment. _(elle se lève)_
> 
> **Trent:** Pardon _(il se lève lui aussi. Puis remarque qu'il est en boxer vraiment craquant avec des petits coeurs rouges)_ J'arrive dans quelques seconde.
> 
> _(Daria sort de la chambre un sourire aux lèvres)_
> 
> **Scène6- Quinn et stacy sont de retour chez les Morgendorffer-** _(Elle parlent)_
> 
> **Stacy:** Wow! J'aurais tout donné pour voir leur tête quand le garde de sécurité a vidé son sac devant tout le monde pour voir si c'était vrai qu'elles avaient fait du chapardage. Tu t'imagines...
> 
> **Quinn:** Ouais, moi aussi. Mais-
> 
> _(elle est intérompue par la sonnerie du téléphone)_
> 
> **Quinn: **_(Elle décroche)_ Allo? _(à Stacy)_ C'est Brittany_(dans le téléphone) _Oui c'est moi _(pause)_ oui elle est ici _(pause)_ QUOI?!?
> 
> **Brittany:** _(Vu de Brittany chez elle)_ C'est Jodie qui m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avais appellé pour dire que Sandy disait que toi et Stacy... et bien vous... tu sais... vous sortiez ensemble... tu vois ce que je veux dire... vous étiez attiré l'une par l'autre.
> 
> **Quinn:** _(écran séparé en deux pour montrer Quinn et Brittany en même temps)_ Mais c'est pas Vrai! C'est injuste. 
> 
> **Brittany:** non, mais je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. je suis même un peu curieuse de savoir comm-
> 
> **Quinn:** Puisque je te le dis. Tu vois ce que tu vas faire. Tu va dire à Jodie de dire à ce quelqu'un d'appeller Sandy pour lui dire que c'est qu'une menteuse et que moi et Stacy on est pas... on est pas... LESBIENNES.
> 
> **Brittany: **OK
> 
> **Quinn:** Et ajoutes aussi que si c'est la guerre qu'elles veulent, elles vont l'avoir. Parce qu'on c'est déjà ramasser une vingtaine de garçon d'accord, et que toutes ces personnes vont les attendrent au mail du centre commercial à 4:30 sans fautes...
> 
> **Brittany:** très bien.
> 
> **Quinn :**Si elles veulent elle peuvent bien apporter quelques mollassons qu'on aura pas voulu dans notre armée hein! On veut pas s'attaquer à des personne plus faible que nous physiquement.
> 
> **Brittany:** Je crois que c'est noté. (pause) Quinn?
> 
> **Quinn: **Oui
> 
> **Brittany:** tu crois que Kévin pourrait vous être utile parce que j'aurais des commissions à faire au centre commercial.
> 
> **Quinn:** Bien sûr.
> 
> **Brittany:** Très bien! On y sera!
> 
> **Quinn:** Byebye (clique) OUF!!!!
> 
> **Stacy:** C'est qui c'est garçons?
> 
> **Quinn:** Oh mon dieu! vite! Il faut appeller le plus de mecs possible. Sinon on peut dire adieu à notre visage parfait.
> 
> **Scène 7- Lanes- **_(Daria est déjà en train de faire cuire les crèpes et Trent descend les marches avec seulement un T-shirt de plus que tantôt)_
> 
> _(Trent s'assi à table un moment en observant Daria. Puis il se lève et sort deux assiettes et deux verres d'une armoire, puis des ustencils)_
> 
> **Trent:** tu veux quelque chose à boire?
> 
> **Daria: **Du jus d'orange si tu en as.
> 
> **Trent:** Parfait Mademoiselle
> 
> _(Daria le considère avec surprise et amusement quelque temps puis retourne à ses crèpes)_
> 
> **Daria:** Je t'en sert combien?
> 
> **Trent:** Au moins 5. Avec quoi tu les mangent?
> 
> **Daria: **Confiture
> 
> **Trent:** tout ce que vous voudrez.
> 
> _(Il ouvre le réfrégérateur sort la confiture, le jus d'orange et du sirop d'érable. Dépose le tout sur la table. Puis prend le lait toujours sur le comptoir où Daria cuisine)_
> 
> **Daria:** Tiens _(elle dépose les crèpes à Trent dans son assiette et en garde 2 pour elle)_ Il en reste si tu veux.
> 
> **Trent: **_(en blaguant)_ Je vais commencer par m'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonées. _(il roule une des ces crèpes sur laquelle il avait déjà déposé une marre de sirop la coupe sur la largeur et engouffre une grosse bouchée)_
> 
> **Daria:** _(à elle-même)_ J'aurais dû penser à mettre de l'aphrodisiaque _(À Trent)_ Et puis? Je dois me risquer à y goûter aussi?
> 
> **Trent:**_ (semblant apprécier et la bouche pleine)_ Bien sûr. excellenté!
> 
> **Daria:**_ (rougis)_ merci _(elle étend un peu de confiture sur sa crèpe et la roule à la façon de Trent avant de la couper et de la déguster) _hum... c'est bon...
> 
> **Trent:** Je le disais
> 
> _(Après quelques minutes. Trent à presque finit sa deuxième assiettes de crèpes et son deuxième verre de lait. Daria a bus son jus à moitié et est à peine capable de finir ses crèpes)_
> 
> **Trent:** _(avec une petite moustache de lait)_ Mmhh... on peut pas dire qu'on s'est pas régalé. Et maintenant je me sens mille fois mieux._(Daria lui sourit)_Quoi? _(Daria tapotte le dessous de son nez- en fait, c'est le dessus de sa bouche ou comme vous voulez)_ Ah ça! _(Il essuis sa moustache du revers de la main)_ Et maintenant c'est mieux?
> 
> **Daria:** Oui-oui... on devrait lavé la vaisselle maintenant.
> 
> **Trent:** No-non je le ferai plus tard.Avec Jane. Au fait, où est-ce qu'elle est? Elle s'est sauvé? volatilisée?
> 
> **Daria:** Elle est partie avec Jesse, rencontrer votre mère dans un restaurant je sais pas où.
> 
> **Trent:** Ah c'est vrai, maman... j'me demande pourquoi elle vient pas ici.
> 
> **Daria:** C'est ce que je me suis demander aussi._(pause)_ Et j'en suis venus à la conclusion que c'était sans importance.
> 
> _(autre pause)_
> 
> **Trent:** Si on allait loué un film?
> 
> **Daria:** Si tu veux. Mais j'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Je devrai te le rendre plus tard.
> 
> **Trent:** Laisse, je vais payer. Ça vaut bien une infirmière personnelle toute une journée.
> 
> **Daria: **_(rougis)_ Alors on y va où tu restes ici a m'observer toute la soirée?
> 
> **Trent:** _(gêner)_ on y va.
> 
> **Scène8- Morgendorffer-** _(Stacy et Quinn sont au téléphone)_
> 
> **Quinn:** hu-hun _(pause)_ D'accord _(pause)_ c'est super alors... Byebye! _(elle raccroche et se tourne vers Stacy)_
> 
> **Stacy**: _(pause)_ Exactement_(pause) _ByeBye! _(raccroche)_ alors?
> 
> **Quinn:** Et bien ma coiffeuse pourra me voir demain matin à 11 heure.
> 
> **Stacy: **Quoi?
> 
> **Quinn:** Je blague. Joey, Jeffy, Jamie, Kevin, Stuart, Jordan, Mathieu et c'est garçons de l'équipe de soccer seront là. Et d'autre aussi.
> 
> **Stacy:** J'ai rejoinds Brett, chris, Mon cousin et ses amis, Colin, et d'autre personnes entre autre ce Mack qui va venir filmer le carnage comme il dit. On devrait se maqiller et s'habiller pour l'évennement tu crois pas?
> 
> **Quinn:** Ouais t'as raison _(elle regarde sa montre)_ et il nous reste seulement 1 heure et demi on ferait bien de se dépêcher.
> 
> **Scène9-dans l'auto de Trent-**_ (Personne parle. Et je vous laisse décidé si c'est Daria ou Trent qui a eu la brillante idée de faire habillé Trent avant de partir)_
> 
> **Daria:** Alors?
> 
> **Trent:** "Alors" quoi?
> 
> **Daria:** À quoi tu rêvais quand tu t'es réveillé en sursaut... enfin , en criant?
> 
> **Trent:**_(rougis un peu)_ Rien d'important. J'aimerais mieux pas en parler. C'est trop... négatif à mon goût.
> 
> **Daria:** Négatif? _(Trent la regarde)_ Ah oui c'est vrai, tu aime mieux pas en parler.
> 
> _(Un autre long silence plane. trent décide de le briser)_
> 
> **Trent:** Au fait, Merci
> 
> **Daria:** De quoi?
> 
> **Trent:** D'être resté avec moi. C,est bien de savoir que nos amis tiennent à nous.
> 
> **Daria: **Pas de problème. Tu sais j'aurais probablement passé toute la journée à lire un bouquin stupide sur la pensé positive si j'étais pas resté avec toi.
> 
> **Trent:** Oh...
> 
> **Daria:** _(consciente qu'elle a gaffer)_ Mais ça m'a fait plaisir hein!
> 
> **Trent:** humm... [tu serais mieux de dire quelques chose pour pas qu'elle se sente coupable] hum... Jane m'a dit que tu écrivais quelque fois.
> 
> **Daria: **Oui pourquoi?
> 
> **Trent:** Tu devrais peut-être penser à... écrire des chansons pour notre groupe. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à le faire ces temps-ci.
> 
> **Daria:** Ouais, je vais y penser. [ajoute quelque chose sinon on est bon pour un autre silence] hum... 
> 
> _(Ils arrivent au centre commercial [où il y a un vidéoclub] et ils sont surpris de voir une foule de garçons prèts à se sauter dessus)_
> 
> **Daria:**_ (repérant sa soeur) _Attend moi une seconde Trent._(elle arrive près de Quinn)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?
> 
> **Quinn: **tu trouves pas ça géniale des dixaines de garçons vont bientôt se mettre à se tabasser à mort pour une simple petite chicane entre deux groupe de personnes. Ils peuvent être nul quelques fois, pas foutus d'arranger une p'tite dispute comme des gens civilizés.
> 
> **Daria:** Tu sais quoi? Je crois que maman n'apprécierait pas de savoir que tu es à la tête de ce complot.
> 
> **Quinn:** Et si c'est pas moi. 
> 
> **Daria:** si tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu fais après une durée de 2:00 de pomponage devant un mirroir, ça me surprendrais que je ne sois pas capable de lui faire croire.
> 
> **Quinn:**5 dollars
> 
> **Daria:**20
> 
> **Quinn;**10
> 
> **Daria:**15
> 
> **Quinn:**12
> 
> **Daria:** hum très bien, mais seulement pour cette fois. (Quinn lui donne l'argent) Aurevoir frangine! (daria s'éloigne.
> 
> **Trent:** Qu,est-ce qui se passe?
> 
> **Daria:** Une petite bagarre d'étudiants.
> 
> **Trent:** Petite!!!!
> 
> **Daria:** Ma soeur est très douée pour procréer des scandales d'envergures. Même si sa mémoire est pas assez grande pour se rappeller comment elle a pu faire.
> 
> **Trent:** Oh!
> 
> **Scène10-Juste avant la bagarre-**
> 
> _(Mack et Jodie s'approche des membres du club, des anciens membres du club)_
> 
> _(Jodie a un micro Mack une caméra)_
> 
> **Mack:** Ça tourne.
> 
> **Jodie:** nous voici donc sur le lieu où se produira un terrible massacre. De jeunes étudiants, on ne sait encore pourquoi, on décidé de s'affronter aujourd'hui. (elle se tourne vers les 4 filles) Alors, quelle est la raison de cet affrontement au juste?
> 
> **Sandy: **L'histoire c'est que... je... _(elle regarde les autre ne sachant plus quoi dire)_
> 
> **Quinn:** On... ne se souvient plus...
> 
> **Sandy:** Ça avait rapport avec des Jeans.
> 
> **Quinn:** et ce crétin de Douglas.
> 
> **Sandy:** Ouais je crois que t'as raison._ (à Jodie)_ Vous devriez aller voir Douglas c'est lui qui a tout commencer nous on y est pour rien.
> 
> **Tiffany et stacy:** On était pas en chicane?
> 
> **Quinn et Sandy:** Non!
> 
> **Tiffany:** alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?
> 
> **Quinn:** Aucune idée. Mais regardons le spectacle._(elles se tournent vers les gars qui se sont mis à se battre. Elles rigolent)_
> 
> **Jodie**:_(hésitante)_Et bien merci pour ces si *précises* informations. Aurevoir.
> 
> **Mack: **coupé! C'était très nul. mais je veux vraiment pas reparler à ces filles, alors si on partait tout de suite.
> 
> **Jodie**: D'accord avec toi.
> 
> _(Ils partent. Mais Quinn lui tape dans le dos)_
> 
> **Quinn:** Tu me prètes la caméra. J'aimerais bien avoir un souvenir.
> 
> **Scène11- club vidéo-** _(Daria et Trent regardent ce qu'ils pourraient louer)_
> 
> _(Daria se dirige vers la section "Drame". Trent vers une autre. Après un moment Daria se met à chercher Trent (attention désintéressée) Quand il lui tape sur l'épaule)_
> 
> **Daria:** _(fait le saut et se retourne) _Où est-ce que tu étais?
> 
> _(Trent pointe la direction d'une porte marqué "adulte seulement". Daria écarquille les yeux.)_
> 
> **Trent:** _(en riant)_ Relaxe, je blaguais.
> 
> **Daria:** Ha HaHa_ (pause)_ tu sais quoi? je devrais sortir plus souvent avec toi.
> 
> **Trent:** Pourquoi?
> 
> **Daria:** Tu es le mec le plus drôle que je connaisse.
> 
> **Trent:** Et tu es la nana la plus classe que je connaisse.
> 
> _(Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment. Mais par malchance, Jodie et Mack arrivent)_
> 
> **Jodie:** Bonjour Daria, 
> 
> **Mack:** Hello Daria
> 
> **Daria:** Allo! Jodie, Mack voici Trent. Trent, Jodie et Mack
> 
> **Tous:** Salut
> 
> **Jodie:** Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites?
> 
> **Trent: **On venait loué des films.
> 
> **Daria:** Et se faire des remarques désobligeantes.
> 
> **Jodie:** Wow! Belle soirée en perspective. On peut venir avec vous?
> 
> _(Daria et Trent se regardent et haussent les épaules)_
> 
> **Ensemble**: Pas de problème.
> 
> **Mack:** C'est super! Une soirée entre couples à écouter un film.
> 
> **Jodie:** Au fait vous aller très bien ensemble. _(murmure à Daria) _*Beau* choix.
> 
> _(Daria et Trent se regardent, gênés)_
> 
> **Daria: **À vrai dire on-
> 
> **Trent:** _(pour la couper)_ Quel film on choisi?
> 
> _(Daria le regarde surprise. _[À vrai dire on y travaillait]_ elle souris)_
> 
> **Jodie:** voyez-y les gars nous on s'occupe de la bouffe. (À Daria, en l'emmenant du côté des chips)Alors ça fait longtemps? Je veux dire, tu nous en a jamais parlé.
> 
> **Daria:** Je sors pas vraiment avec lui. Je vois pas pourquoi il a dit-
> 
> **Jodie:** Mais avoue qu'il t'intéresse, ça crève les yeux.
> 
> **Daria:** Évidemment. Mais il a 5 ans de plus que moi.
> 
> **Jodie:** Ça change rien. Je t'assure avant demain vous serez ensemble. Suffit d'entrer dans son jeu. Il veut que vous ayez l'air d'un couple, ayez l'air d'un couple. Ou encore mieux, soyez-en un.
> 
> **Daria:** Tu crois.
> 
> **Scène12- club vidéo-** _(Trent et Mack)_
> 
> _(Dans la section horreur)_
> 
> **Trent:** Alors, Mack c'est ton nom?
> 
> **Mack:** Mon nom c'est Micheal Jordan Mackenzie.
> 
> **Trent:** Oh je vois pourquoi on a décidé de le rétrécir. Le mien fait deux syllabes "Trent-Lane" pas de quoi faire un pseudonime.
> 
> **Mack:** _(Les yeux rêveur un main sur le manton)_ Daria Lane?_ (regarde à nouveau Trent)_ c'est pas si pire, on l'appellera sûrement Madame ou Madame Lane.
> 
> **Trent:** Arrête ça. Je sorts même pas avec elle pour l'instant. Alors parlons pas de mariage tu veux.
> 
> **Mack:** Mais tantôt-
> 
> **Trent**: Je sais. je voulais voir sa réaction.
> 
> **Mack:** Elle a sourit.
> 
> **Trent:** elle a été ébahit
> 
> **Mack:** Ça l'a surprise c'est tout.
> 
> **Trent:** Elle t'a déjà parlé de moi?
> 
> **Mack:** non. Mais si elle en aurait parlé à quelqu'un ça aurait été à Jodie ou à Jane.
> 
> **Trent:** T'as raison. Mais pour l'instant, je fais comme si c'est ma petite-amie ou je laisse tout tomber?
> 
> **Mack:** Fais comme si tu sortais avec elle. Ou demande lui son avis.
> 
> **Trent:** hum... (changeant de sujet) Qu'est-ce qu'on prend?
> 
> _(Ils se mettent à parler de film. La caméra se tourne pour montrer les fille qui approchent elle se parlent elles aussi mais ont entend rien)_
> 
> _(Elles arrivent près d'eux, attendent)_
> 
> **Trent: **_(Apparemment en grande conversation sur ses goût cinématographique avec son nouvel ami) _...ce que je déteste le plus dans ce genre de film c'est quand le tueur entre dans la maison et que la blonde monte au deuxième étage au lieu de sortir par la porte d'en avant.
> 
> **Mack:** Moi c'est plutôt quand-
> 
> _(au risque de les intérompre dans leur palpitante discussion, les filles se râclent la gorge. Et les garçons se tourne et dise:)_
> 
> **Les garçons:** QUOI?!?
> 
> **Daria: **_(Elle et Jodie se regardent, surprises)_ On a finit les courses c'est tout. Pardon de vous déranger.
> 
> **Trent:** Non, Pardonnez *nous* On était absorbés.
> 
> **Daria: **J'ai bien vu ça.
> 
> **Trent:** _(ayant l'air mignon )_ Alors tu me pardonnes_(ésites un peu)_ chérie :-)_ (il regarde Mack pour savoir si c'est correcte. Mack lui sourit)_
> 
> **Daria:** _(regarde Jodie, suppliant de l'aider. Jodie lui donne un coup de coude pour l'encourager)_ Mais bien sûr mon amour. _(son sourire s'efface) _Viens ici deux secondes_ (Ils s'éloignent)_
> 
> **Jodie**: _(À Mack)_ Et puis?
> 
> **Mack:** C'est Super!
> 
> _(Vue de Trent et Daria)_
> 
> **Trent:** T'en fait pas pour ça. C'est le temps de montrer tes talents de comédienne c'est tout. À moins que tu ne préfère que je leur avoue tout dans un long et ennuyeux discour à la Jake Morgendorffer.
> 
> **Daria:** Très bien Trent. Tu as gagné.
> 
> **Trent:** C'est une si grande torture que ça: prétendre que tu es la petite-amie de Trent Lane.
> 
> **Daria:** Bien sûr que non _(pause)_ Ce n'est jamais de la torture d'être avec toi [Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai dit ça]
> 
> **Trent:** [Je devrais dire quelque chose] Super!
> 
> **Daria**: [Super?]
> 
> **Trent:** ...parce que je t'aime beaucoup.
> 
> **Daria:** _(pause)_ Moi aussi je t'aime... beaucoup [passionnément, à la folie...]
> 
> **Trent:** Vraiment? _(Elle approuve d'un signe de tête.) (il s'approche d'elle lentement.)_ Alors tu pourras pas pratiquer ta comédie.
> 
> **Daria: **Je pratiquerai d'autre chose...
> 
> _(Ils s'embrassent un moment puis arrêtent pour se tourner vers Jodie et Mack qui les regardent avec un regard: "C'est ti pas cute" sur le visage. Jodie et Mack se tournent et vont plus loin. Trent et Daria continuent à s'embrasser)_
> 
> _Acte3_
> 
> **Scène1 -chez les Lanes- **_(Jodie et Mack, Daria et Trent entrent chez les Lanes Avec des sac du club vidéo)_
> 
> **Jodie:** alors, quels films vous avez choisis?
> 
> **Mack: **On en a trois:_ ChuckyI,_
> 
> **Trent:**_"Un pari cruel"_
> 
> **Mack:** et_ "Freddy"_
> 
> **Jodie:** Mon dieu vous vous sentez "horreur".
> 
> **Trent: **Quand on a deux beauté avec nous il faut bien faire la balance.
> 
> _(Daria et Jodie sourient)_
> 
> **Daria:** Et on commence par...
> 
> **Trent:** Je propose un vote. Qui prend pour le film1_ (Mack lève la main) _2_ (Jodie) _3_ (trent et Daria) on _commence par _"Freddy"_
> 
> _(Tout le monde approuve)_
> 
> _(Puis les filles mettent des chips dans des bols sur une table. Pendant que les garçon déplace des meuble et branche la Télé et tout ces trucs. Pour finir Daria et Trent sont sur un divan en face de la TV Jodie et Mack sur un autre à-côter l'autre est vide)_
> 
> **Trent:** tout le monde est prèt?
> 
> **tous:** Ouais
> 
> **Trent: **Alors_ (Il pèse sur "play")_ que la soirée débute.
> 
> _(Il s'assit près de Daria quelques temps. Puis se lève apparemment inconfortable)_
> 
> **Trent:** Daria?
> 
> **Daria:** Quoi? 
> 
> **trent:** Descendrais-tu quelques secondes?
> 
> **daria: **Bien sûr
> 
> _(elle se lève. Trent déplit le divan qui était en fait un divan lit puis ils se rassient en souriant)_
> 
> **Scène2 - Une auto entre dans la cours des lanes-**_ (Jane et Jesse en sortent ils ont quelques sac provenant d'une épicerie)_
> 
> **Jane:** Et bien, ma mère était dans une de ses rares bonnes journées. T'as été chanceux Jes.
> 
> **Jesse:** Je l'ai trouvé plus sympathique que d'habitude oui.
> 
> **Jane:** Elle est contente parce qu'elle quitte ce trou à rat de Lawndale (Jane et Jesse se regardent)
> 
> **Ensemble: **Y'a de quoi être contente!
> 
> _(Jane entre dans la maison)_
> 
> **Jane:** _(Elle échape ses sac) _Oh mon dieu Jesse!!!!
> 
> **Jesse:** _(Jesse arrive en courant affollé)_ Quoi?
> 
> **Jane:** Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons?!? _(Daria et Trent sont *toujours* en train de s'embrasser. Ils se tournent et fronce les sourcis)_
> 
> **En même-temps:** La ferme...
> 
> _(Jesse souris, ou plutôt étouffe un rire)_
> 
> **Jane:** _(voyant Mack et Jodie)_ Alors vous faites des party de couples et vous ne nous attendez pas pour commencer. Ça c'est pas gentil. J'imagine que c'est un complot monter contre moi hein? Trent fait semblant d'être malade comme un chien et vous vous payez du bon temps en occupant toute la maison toute la journée.
> 
> **Daria:** C'est exactement ça Jane. Et tu m'y fait penser, je devrais peut-être appeller le commendant de la NASA pour lui dire que tu as tout deviné. Tu es trop forte, on devra changer notre tactique.
> 
> **Jane;** _(Elle saute sur le divan libre.Et met une chips dans sa bouche pendant que Jesse va porter ses sacs et ceux que Jane à laisser tomber, sur la table)_ Alors vous en êtes où dans votre soirée?
> 
> **Trent:** Et bien à vrai dire petite soeur on commençait notre deuxième film avant que tu nous intérompe avec ta brillante appararition surprise.
> 
> **Jane:** Je vous demande pardon. Mais moi je voyais personne écouter de film. si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.
> 
> _(Jesse vient s'assoire près d'elle)_
> 
> **Trent: **Occupe toi de tes affaires. Si c'est pas trop te demander.
> 
> **daria:** Même si on sait que tu as une très forte manie de vouloir tout planifier...
> 
> **Trent;** sans jamais nous laisser nous arranger
> 
> **Daria:** Nous donner le temps de respirer
> 
> **Trent:** Ou
> 
> **Les deux ensemble:** de nous embrasser.
> 
> **Jane:** _(surprise)_ Et bein dites dont, j'espère que vous serez pas toujours comme ça les amoureux. sinon ce sera plus vivable ici._ (pause)_ On les écoute ces films?
> 
> **Trent:** Ouais
> 
> **Jane:** Arrêtons de nous disputer alors_ (elle se lève pèse sur "play" sur le magnétophone et en revenant elle adresse un regard voulant dire "Qu'est-ce qui c,est passé" à Daria)_
> 
> **Daria;**_ (chuchotte)_ plus tard.
> 
> **Scène3- Morgendorffer-**_ (le club de mode est réunit et écoute la télé en riant et en jacassant)_
> 
> _(tout le monde à oublier la raison de cette dispute. [Pardon pour celle là mais je devais me servir de leur stupidité pour qu'elles laissent passer la dispute et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouver])_
> 
> **Quinn:** Est-ce que vous avez vu Jamie en train de frapper ce gars là?
> 
> **Sandy:** ouais c'était vraiment cool.
> 
> **Stacy:** Fais le rejouer
> 
> _(vue de l'écran de télévision on rembobine la cassette un peu puis on voit Jamie frapper un autre gars au cheveux noir au ralentit)_
> 
> **toute:**_ (rires, des wow!, Super! génial etc...) _
> 
> **Tiffany:** vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemblait à Joey.
> 
> **Quinn:** pas du tout Joey est bien plus mignon.

> **Tiffany:** si tu le dis
> 
> **Stacy:** Mais le plus drôle c'est quand le type c'est fait baisser le pantalon.
> 
> _(Elles se mettent à rire)_
> 
> **Quinn**: oui c'était marrant
> 
> **Sandy:** Avec ses boxers trop grand pas du tout à la mode _(rires)_
> 
> **Stacy:** sûrtout qu'ils était jaune moutarde (rires plus forts)
> 
> **Tiffany: **et son ventre grasouillet _(Elle ne peuvent plus arrêter)_
> 
> **Quinn: **_(entre des rire étouffés)_ Stop les filles, si vous continuez je vais pleurer et mon mascara va couller et se serais pas chouette du tout.
> 
> **Sandy:** Quinn à raison... il faut arêtter.
> 
> _(On entend une porte se fermer et des pas qui approche. Ça suffit à les faire taire)_
> 
> **Daria:** Bonsoir, chères invitées parasites. Je vous prirais de bien vouloir quitter les lieux car il est temps de se dire aurevoir. Je reffuse d'endurer une troupe de joyeuses luronnes déchainée riant toute la nuit en regardant la télé. j'ai besoin de rattrapper les heures de sommeil que j'ai perdu hier moi. Alors houste la sortie est au bout du couloir.Merci et n'ésiter pas à ne pas revenir ici de si tôt.
> 
> _(Sandy, Stacy et Tiffany se lève et s'empresse de sortir en chuchottant)_
> 
> **Stacy: **Elle est vraiment bizzare cette fille.
> 
> **Tiffany:** tu peux le dire.
> 
> **Sandy:** _(en criant)_ Bonne nuit Quinn _(en chuchottant)_ elle est souvent ici non?
> 
> _(elles ferment la porte)_
> 
> **Daria:** Alors Quinny, ma soeur adorée? tu as filmé quelque chose d'ennuyant ou d'intéressant?
> 
> **Quinn:** C'est super comme film, c'est des garçon qui se frappent chacun leur tour et... tu veux l'écouter?
> 
> **Daria: **Non je te remerci. Si tu trouves ça "super" je ferais mieux de pas y toucher. Tu vois,... au cas où j'aurais une de mes crise d'épilepsie... _(elle commence à monter les marche)_
> 
> **Quinn:** Comme tu veux _(pause)_ Daria ?
> 
> **Daria:** Oui _(elle arrête)_
> 
> **Quinn:** Tu as quelque chose de changer?
> 
> **Daria:** Non
> 
> **Quinn:** Tu me semble plus ouverte que d'habitude.
> 
> **Daria:** No-non c'est seulement une impression débile. Pas de quoi t'en faire avec ça Quinn. Bonne nuit.
> 
> **Quinn:** Ouais c'est ça bonne nuit (daria monte le reste des escaliers) Ça c'est de l'amour ma vielle!
> 
> Fin


End file.
